Birthdays
by S96Nova
Summary: Saiyan don't celebrate birthdays due to their extensive life but when the prince is stuck on earth with a very spirited Bulma briefs he really doesn't have a choice. The setting takes place after Namek is destroyed in the end of season 2 when Goku returns home to earth. AU Please don't take my summary for granted, read and judge yourself! One Shot


Ok so I've been jumbled for a while so here a little one shot that I've been thinking about hope you guys like it ^_^.

Summary: Saiyan don't celebrate birthdays due to their extensive life but when the prince of them all is stuck on earth with a very spirited Bulma briefs he really doesn't have a choice. The setting takes place after Namek is destroyed in the end of season 2 when Goku returns home to earth but there's a little bit of AU in the ending. (Bulma X Vegeta). Please don't take my summary for granted! Read and gage for yourself! :D

* * *

It had been a month to the day since Goku had returned to earth after his battle with Freeza. Ever since he had arrived it had been nothing but excitement and questions, basically a barrage of both to the poor man from everyone in their group. But now things had calmed down to a dull rawer. Life returned to normal minus a few new companions such as Piccolo and Vegeta. Piccolo had become fast friends and sparing buddies with Goku and the rest of the group while the spit-fire prince of all saiyan's lived with the Brief family at capsule corp. He didn't bond so much with anyone one earth due to his explosive and power hungry attitude. Yes Vegeta preferred to train all day long in the gravity chamber so that he could one day surpass Goku and become a super saiyan. Being the prince of the saiyan race did come with its standards and for Vegeta surpassing Goku was one of them. Speaking of, the two were currently hovering in the air above the dessert wasteland that Piccolo used to call home having another fighting match. The green Namekian and Gohan sat a ways away not wanting to get anywhere near the two of them when the fought. When He and Gohan sparred they were trying to strengthen their skills and not hurt one another too much…When Goku and Vegeta fought it was like Vegeta was really trying to kill Goku…poor Yamcha found that out the hard way and was hospitalized for a week after getting between the two. Gohan swung his legs absent mindedly over the edge of the large rock mass He and Piccolo were sitting on as he watched his dad throw another punch Vegeta's way. It connected hard with his left cheek resulting with Vegeta flying back into the sky, uttering another foul curse and attacking Goku all over again. Gohan sighed a little glancing at Piccolo.

"Mr. Piccolo? Don't you think it's pointless to keep fighting someone if you always lose against them?" The Namekian in question didn't respond at first as he meditated while watching the two fight his eyes narrowing.

"It's pride that drives him. You'll learn when you get older." True it was pride that fueled Vegeta to keep battling Goku even after failing multiple times before this, but both Piccolo and Gohan could see today was different. Today it seemed that Vegeta was more determined and even desperate to beat Goku but none of them knew why. Goku was on the defence now as Vegeta threw a punch every second giving Goku no chance to fight back. Vegeta could see that Goku wasn't fazed and just content with sitting there and being his punching bag but that only infuriated Vegeta more.

"Not this day! Not another year will go by where I am denied my birthright because some half-assed saiyan scum from earth beats me!" Vegeta finally made a solid hit his fist connecting with Goku's face head on. It stunned him and gave Vegeta just enough time to fist his hands together over his head then slam them down onto Goku sending him hurling to the earth. The ground shook as a crater formed where Goku land rubble flying in all directions from the force. Vegeta was not done their though as he held his hand up over his head his eyes blazing with fury and never leaving Goku's form on the ground. He focused his energy into the palm of his hand as he used the other hand to stead it. He could feel the power dancing over his finger tip as he gave a battle cry sending it to the ground towards Goku. The blast his, the explosion growing as both Piccolo and Gohan jumped up to try and see what was happening, Freeza was far more powerful than Vegeta when they fought but that was on Namek…and ever since then Vegeta had been training every day, could this be enough to do it? A small glint of hope appeared in Vegeta's eyes as he watched the dust clear but it was replaced with rage as Goku stood with a smirk tossing the blast up and down in his hand like it was a ball.

"Ready to call it quits today Vegeta?" Goku caught the energy ball then crushed it in his hands making it disappear. Vegeta starred at him his teeth clenched and barred like a wild animal as his eye twitched a little. They had seen Vegeta lose his cool before and it wasn't pretty since, and right now he looked like he was seconds from snapping. But to everyone's surprise he clenched his fists then shot off towards capsule corp. at top speed. Gohan and Piccolo met up with Gou on the ground as Gohan jumped into his arms happily.

"Wow dad that was so cool! You caught his energy and tossed it like it was nothing!" Goku laughed happily as he smiled placing Gohan on his shoulders.

"King Kai taught me that! I can teach you too if you want!" Gohan gave a happy cheer as the two celebrated but Piccolo looked off in thought. During the fight when Vegeta said that thing about his birthright, it got him thinking of what he meant by that. Not this day…Why would this day be so important to him? Gohan snapped him out of his thoughts as both him and his dad starred at his distant face.

"Mr. Piccolo?" The green man looked to the two sets of eyes laid on him then grunted a little crossing his arms as he looked away.

"Goku, what is different about today for Vegeta? Why would this day be one he would want to beat you to earn back his birth…" Piccolos eyes widened a little as he realized what the problem was smirking slightly. Both Gohan and Goku were lost right now as they blinked dumbly at the Namekian waiting for him to continue. Gohan caught on though as his eyes widened also in surprise.

"Is it Vegeta's Birthday today?!" Goku still stared blankly as this thought sunk in to all of them. It made sense but…it almost seemed weird that someone like Vegeta would have a birthday. Gohan sat there dumbly at Piccolo who also look uneasy at this realization. What could one do now? No one really knew the guy let alone liked him.

"Should we…do something? Like a party?" Both men shook their heads in a comical fashion as Goku walked off towards their house.

"No! he's fine he's just being Vegeta! Besides mom has lunch ready for us at home and I'm starving!"

* * *

Capsule Corp. was dead and boring at this time of day for most but not for Ms. Bulma Brief. She sat in her lab wearing her white coat looking thru a microscope at some DNA samples curiously. If anyone wanted to find the daughter of the brief family then it would be in her lab researching or creating something new. At the moment she was looking at Goku's DNA adding a few drops of her elixir to it. She bit her lip hoping to see some kind of reaction but still nothing. She tugged at her hair angrily as she fell back into her seat starring at the ceiling in defeat.

"It's no use! I can't grow cells that aren't already there!" a loud rumble almost like thunder made her desk supplies shake as she groaned rubbing her temples in exhaustion. That signified the arrival of a very pissy saiyan that lived here with her and she would have to deal with him. As always Vegeta's bellowing voice sounded thru the huge state alerting every one of his presence.

"WOMAN!" Bulma was really not in the mood to deal with him today. She was tired she had been working literally all day without sleep the night before and all she wanted was to wallow in her failed experiment in piece, was that too much to ask?! She groaned out agitated then stood and dropped her coat on her chair storming out of the lab. She knew what he wanted. It was around this time that Vegeta would _request_ lunch be made for him and then they would fight and in the end shed make it for him just to shut him up. Before she made it however the phone rang making her stop. She took a deep breath then smiled answering it.

"Capsule Corp. Bulma brief speaking." Of course it was Yamcha as he spoke into the phone at top speed.

"Did you know its Vegeta's birthday today?!" Bulma quickly pulled the phone from her hear as she glared at the receiver as if her glare would make it to her ex-boyfriends face. No she didn't know but now she knew…and she was deaf in her right ear too.

"No I thought that he just appeared on this earth to make my life living hell. Was that all Yamcha?" There was silence, and a very awkward one at that, then Yamcha coughed nervously.

"wanna go on a da-?"

"No" Bulma said blankly then hung up quickly. As she made her way to the kitchen once more the thought swirled in her head. In all honesty she really didn't think of someone like Vegeta having a birthday. Her scientific mind told her that wasn't logically possible but…It just seemed unnatural to celebrate him being born. She made it to the kitchen just in time to see Vegeta slam the fridge door shut in anger glaring at it before sensing her his glare turning to her.

"Why is there never any food in this house?! Make me lunch woman!" Bulma watched him storm out as it took every fiber of her being not to start a fight with the Saiyan prince. If it was his birthday she would have to be nicer to him…She cringed at the thought taking out some things from the fridge to make them both lunch. She wouldn't make him a cake since she couldn't and she wasn't going to ask her mom to make a cake for the rudest person in the house, but it was his birthday so…even though he was an enormous prick she would need to think of something. For people who knew Bulma well they knew that when she was faced with a problem she would rather drive herself mad then not find a solution and right now her problem was Vegeta's birthday present. What do you get the prince of all saiyan's with anger issues and an extremely large ego for a gift? You could practically see the cogs in her head turning as she thought long and hard almost burning the food with how in her head she was. She finally finished cooking as she set Vegeta's food on the table; she made it, it was his fault if he wasn't here to eat it hot. She nibbled on her sandwich absent mindedly starring at the wall. She was staring at a picture of her and Goku when they were kids. She smiled a little taking in everything the picture had to offer. It was then that Bulma noticed the furry brown appendage sticking out from Goku's back making her eyes widen. She shot up getting a great idea grinning from ear to ear as she rushed back to her lab, yes this would be perfect!

The day wore on with no sign of Vegeta or Bulma anywhere in the vicinity. They were cooped up in their designated spaces; Vegeta in his gravity chamber and Bulma in her lab. She had been working endlessly since lunch to perfect Vegeta's present in time to actually give it to him on his birthday. Her bloodshot eyes glanced at the digital clock on her desk the blue numbers reading 11:00. She sighed rubbing her face to try and wake herself up. Just a little longer, she almost had it! She was working on a hormone growth serum that could make certain things grow at will. She was trying to use the same stems cells found in a child that stimulate growth but making it compatible with an adult was painstakingly annoying. She was just about to give up when one of her machines blinked bright green testing positive. Bulmas eyes widened a little as she quickly went over checking the sample a wide smile spreading across her face.

"Finally." She got a needle and filled it with the serum she had just invented.

"Now to find Vegeta."

Vegeta was no longer in the gravity chamber but instead he was in his own room at capsule corp. provided him, or more like Bulma provided him. He sat on the side of the bed shedding off his armour and clothing leaving nothing but his boxers on. His unruly hair was still slightly damp from his shower yet it still stood high like a black flame and of course one could not forget to mention his rippling muscles all over his body. Now Vegeta didn't look very ripped but he was defiantly firm, no flab could be found anywhere on his body. He hissed a little in irritation when he tried to lay down in his back growling as he laid on his stomach instead. The first day he arrived at earth with Nappa he had lost his tail, to humans. If his father was alive he probably would have disowned him on that very day for a Saiyan's one true pride was their full power brought about by the moon and their tails. He was now forced to live with the uncomfortable stump left behind from his tail being not completely cut off. He gripped the pillow in anger as he thought of that stupid bald midget. He wanted him dead, for causing him this weakness but, then the blue haired woman would be furious and that was the last thing he wanted. He had enough on his plate. His eyes drifted closed as he let out a soft breath instantly falling into the sleep his exhausted body needed.

Bulma crept thru the halls of Capsule Corp. as she came to Vegeta's room. Each room had a separate key so no one could get in without permission, but the brief family had a bypass for every door in the place since it was their home. She punched in the key the door sliding open. She quickly got inside it closing behind her leaving her in the dark. She really didn't want to get caught right now. With how angry Vegeta was all day she didn't even want to think about what he would do to her if she woke him up. So she was silent as a mouse as she crept to the lump on the bed holding her breath as she mentally hoped that he was wearing some kind of clothing. She pulled back the sheets letting out the breath at seeing the boxers on his hips…and his extremely toned back. She cleared her throat blushing then took out the needle gently pulling his boxers down just enough so she could see the small stump where his tail once sat. She looked to the bluish liquid in the needle then to Vegeta doing one quickly prayer hoping that this would work. She took a glance at the still sleeping saiyan then gently inserted the serum into what was left of Vegeta tail. The minute the whole vile was empty she pulled back just in time for Vegeta eyes to shoot open and blaze in anger. He pounced on Bulma pinning her to the bed as a reflex glaring down at her with a murderous look in his eyes. Bulma grasped his wrist tightly as she struggled for breath choking out her words.

"V-Vegeta! I can't breathe!" Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he slowly let her go still looming over her like a predator that had caught its prey.

"Why the fuck are you in my room woman? And why are you touching my tail?!" Bulma sat there panting a little in fear taking deep gulps of breath as she rubbed her neck tenderly, she could practically feel the bruising that was going to be there. She actually registered what he said a minute later glaring up at him the own fire in her eyes matching his own.

"You can't go around strangling people you jerk! You nearly killed me!" She noticed something out of the corner of her eyes seeing a brown furry tail making her eyes widen in happiness at her success. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her as he was about to ask her what she was looking at but then he groaned softly. Bulmas hand gently touched the furry appendage running her fingers along it in fascination.

"It…It worked. It actually worked!" She then noticed the silence in the room as Vegeta slowly say back gently grasping his newly found tail in his hands. He wore and unreadable expression on his face as he just stared at it. In all honesty She didn't expect a thank you but still, it left her slightly hurt. She cleared her throat explaining herself.

"I heard form a little birdy that today was your birthday so I decided to get you a gift. I don't know how a saiyan birthday goes but on earth we celebrate them every year. I have to tell you finding out what to get you was the hardest part, but I remember that whole saiyan pride thing with the tail and I thought since you had the largest head around here the tail would only help…so ya…" He was still just staring at it making her feel completely awkward. She slowly stood up and went to leave but he struck out and grabbed her wrist pulling her back to the bed. She lost her footing falling back onto the shoots Vegeta pouncing on her once more with a playful smirk on his face.

"You are an insufferable woman, but I was raised with manners. Thank you…..and by the way." He leaned down to her lips, their noses were barely touching.

"It's not my birthday…"

THE END


End file.
